


Chambre

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Nakamaship, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Il est temps de réaménager le Sunny
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Chambre

Les dortoirs sur le Sunny étaient biens, vraiment. Chacun avait son lit et son petit espace de rangement, ainsi que ses commodes et armoires pour les fringues. C’était cosy et chaleureux. 

Mais très peu pratique pour le jeune couple. 

Au moins, quand ils descendaient sur une île lors d’une escale, Robin et Franky pouvaient prendre une chambre pour eux mais c’était à la fois rare et compliqué niveau finance. Les StrawHat ne roulaient pas forcément sur l’or et la mise en couple de Sanji et Zoro faisaient qu’il fallait non pas une chambre à part mais deux. 

Donc c’était compliqué pour chacun des deux couples d’avoir un peu d’espace pour eux dans les dortoirs. Même si dans un sens les deux hommes étaient mieux lotie que lui vu qu’ils dormaient ensembles presque chaque nuit. 

Bon, ils avaient eu aussi le droit à les prémisses de certaines choses qu’ils ne voulaient pas savoir parce qu’ils oubliaient qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Et non. Dommage hein.

« Luffy ? » demanda le bleu qui s’était approché de la tête de proue pour voir son capitaine. Le petit brun lui offrit un grand sourire ainsi qu’un oui interrogatif pour toute réponse « Je veux l’autorisation de faire des modifications dans les cales afin de faire des chambres en plus. »

« Ok ! J’ai trop hâte de voir le résultat ! »  
. 

Au final, les cales n’avaient pas tant changé que ça vu que lui et Usopp n’avaient fait qu’une seule chambre dans cette dernière. Sanji avait préféré avoir la sienne plus proche de la cuisine, si c’était possible et par son génie d’ingénieur, Franky avait pu facilement répondre à sa requête. 

Bon il avait juste réduit le dortoir des filles vu que seule Nami y était à présent en soit mais chut.

Mais les travaux étaient finis, ce qui disait qu’ils allaient reprendre la mer et donc qu’il pourrait dormir avec sa douce archéologue tous les soirs. Et ne plus entendre Zoro et Sanji commencer des préliminaires. 

Bonheur.


End file.
